The Hell Control
The Hell Control is a special episode of SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Summary A mysterious person is controlling Bikini Bottom and SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Plankton, Pearl, Sandy, and Chris need to figure out who's is it. Featuring Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Plankton *Pearl *Sandy *Chris Redfield *Albert Wesker *Jill Valentine Also Appearing Characters *Excella Glonne *Nancy Fishly *John Fishly *Janice *North Goldman *Barbara Winsky *Leiana Takanawa *Dr. Forrest *Consueela *Mayor Johnny East *Crypto *Natalya *Mr. Krabs *Roger Rabbit *Sonic *Amy Rose *Angela *Fred *AiAi *MeeMee Music Numbers #Bad #Fire Burning Cutaways #Wesker's Plan #A Sexy Night #SpongeBob makes sex toys #Fluffy Pillows job #Gift Card raffle #Dumb Ways to Get Hurt* #Str*p Club Party*^ #Chocolate Addiction #The BBUC shut down! #Maybe Torommow * DVD exclusive ^ First and second broadcast (FOX)/DVD only Plot TBA Transcript episode begins with a view at Bikini Bottom, but then the mysterious person walks infront ???: This is a perfect place to control the city. And nobody can stop me! laugh song/title sequence the title sequence, it shows SpongeBob's house at night, then it shows the kitchen where the gang is eating dinner SpongeBob: Have you heard guys. A random person is coming to Bikini Bottom and is wearing a disguise and a mask. Sandy: Well, you know SpongeBob, the Bikini Bottom's Umbrella Coordination or BBUC has taken over a BSAA member that is a female person. scene cuts to a cutaway where in the BBUC, where Wesker is putting the control device into her chest and giving her a disguise Wesker: Here's some Dexedrine, Biphetamine, and Drinamyl pills. Take 3 pills on each amphetamines. followed what he told Now, I want you to take over Bikini Bottom! Turns them into slaves and put some in prison. And remembered, don't take more than 9 pills. You have a overdose. ???: Yes, sir. the scene cuts In the living room, Patrick turns on the TV and it shows the news Patrick: Guys! Look! gang runs to the living room to see what going on. Then it zooms to the TV where the news people is talking TV: We interrupt this program to bring you this special report: A mysterious person is making the citizens turns into slaves and some of them are captured. However, the FBI agents tried to stop this person but it failed. Can somebody stop this mess?! it zoomed back to the gang Sandy: Like I said before, the BBUC must started this. it cuts to the basement where Pearl and Plankton is searching Pearl: Hey Plankton! I think we found something! drags a person and walks up to Plankton It's a guy! look at the person: He was severely drunk (Note that he drunk 39 beers) and now asleep after wanting unconscious SpongeBob: over to them Hey there. What you- Uh, who's the hell is that! Pearl: It's a person..... He must has falling asleep here. SpongeBob: over to the person and starts to shake him Wake up! WAKE UP, you son of a bitch! loud voice waken the person up Plankton: It's awaken! It's Alive! SpongeBob: Dude, you been drunk. What happened and why you ended up here? ???: Look, I can't tell you about it. It will ruined the secret. But, fine. Don't tell anyone about this. cuts to the living room Sandy: Patrick! Can you do the dishes for me? Hello! person, which I called the Birdlady, appeared in the background and it come closer to Sandy Sandy: I said, who's going to do the dishes! Birdlady come closer to Sandy Sandy: Heh. That's funny. Mabye they playing hide and seek.... turned around to see what behind her Sandy: Wha- she punch, slap and kicked her and Sandy passed out the scene cuts to the BBUC building, where Sandy woke up Sandy: groaning What happened? Where am I? Birdlady: You at the prison cell, you bitch! Sandy: Can I go now? Birdlady: Hell, no. Sandy: Ugh.... scene cuts to SpongeBob's house at morning, then it cuts to the living room where Patrick and Plankton watching TV SpongeBob: Guys, no one seen Sandy. I look everywhere. She not here. Patrick: So she just left her phone in the house and disappeared? Fred: Good morning! SpongeBob: Have you seen her! Fred: Who? Sandy? I have no idea where she went. I see the Birdlady last night and she was kidnapping almost everyone even Sandy. SpongeBob: What?!?! Guys, you coming with me! Everyone finish you breakfast, get dressed, and meet me outside. And you! to the guy who holding a plate of pancakes Tell me, what's your name? ???: Okay... My name is Chris Redfield, member of the BSAA. SpongeBob: Okay my name is SpongeBob SquarePants. This is Plankton, Pearl, Squidward, and Patrick. You meet Sandy later on. Pearl: Hey, SpongeBob. Do you have any money I could borrow? SpongeBob: Okay. Meet outside before 9 AM. And no, Pearl. You can't have my money. to the door and closes it Squidward: Who the hell are you? Chris: Ugh! Meanwhile Sandy: Hello? Can I get a phone call? ???: No. Sandy: Ugh! I'm trapped..... Crypto: Yeah, me too! I just get trapped by that bitch! You know what I mean. ???: Time for breakfast. You better be on your best behavior or I'm will kill you. Sandy: Like if that gonna happen! scene cuts to SpongeBob's house at 9 AM, everyone was outside SpongeBob: All right, here's my plan: You, Patrick, dress up like a crazy animal and go to the building to scare the workers inside. Then Pearl distract the Birdlady with some bird seed. Then I will sneak in dress like a workers to rescue Sandy. Then a last least, Chris will plant a bomb and set it for 5 minutes. All clear? Chris: Uh, SpongeBob. You know Jill can't eat bird seed. Plus, you ridiculous plan is not going to work. It will get worse like it already is. SpongeBob: Oh. Squidward: Or, we'll just go in the building. Pearl: Okay. That will work instead of SpongeBob's crazy idea. everybody leaves expect SpongeBob and Chris SpongeBob: Man, my plan was going to be foolproof. Plus, I was about to allow you to kill your enemy. Chris: Damn it! at the BBUC Excella: Good morning. How was last night? Wesker: Good. It was romantic.... the scene cuts to a cutaway at night Birdlady: Everyone is sleeping and I cleaned the dishes. Wesker: Good. Now come to the private room. went to the private room where it has a bedroom and some furniture. He close and lock the door Wesker: Now listen, Jill. Don't tell anyone about this or you regret it. out a tube of lubrication tube and a condom If you take this, you will listen and obey me. Understand? Birdlady: Yeah, sir. leaned into her and took off her coat and the rest of her clothes. Then, he start to take off his clothes leaving him in his boxers. He proceed to kiss her lips; he put his hands on her shoulders. Wesker quickly sild his tongue through her mouth; his tongue wrapped around her tongue and exchanged saliva with one another while they are busy making out. Wesker: It's going to be a long night. pulled the bed covers around them scene cuts to SpongeBob and the gang walking on the sidewalk SpongeBob: Whew. We'd been walking for 15 minutes. How many more miles do we had to walk?! Pearl: her iPad The building is 77 miles long. We'll never get there! Patrick: Like the time you made sex toys at the toy factory? to the Happy-Go-Krabby Toy Factory. SpongeBob was making toys when he got a idea. SpongeBob: Oh, yeah! That's will get it hit. Mr. Krabs walks by and sees sex toys and get angry SpongeBob: I'll go get them.. up the moving platform and runs back to the gang Squidward: Well, what are we going to do! SpongeBob: a car Hey, Angela! Can we borrow you car? Angela: Sure. Also, I has insurance on this car. If you destroy it, you have to pay me to get my car replacement. SpongeBob: Okay..... scene cuts to SpongeBob and his gang in a car Plankton: Whoo! We'll going to make it! SpongeBob: Then who's driving the car? Pearl: I am. And unfortunately, I still horrible on my driving skills from the part where you cut off the TV, SpongeBob. screamed and the car spin around and flipped over before finally stopping at the BBUC building SpongeBob: Well, the good news is that nobody got hurt. Squidward: Way to go, Pearl...... got out of the car before it exploded SpongeBob: Wow. Angela is going to be mad when she this. Anyway, either one of you is going to make it out alive, so let's save Sandy and Bikini Bottom! gang enter the building and Angela run over to her car Angela: MY CAR!!! Meanwhile SpongeBob: Well, we got to do something...... Pearl: Let's not panic. If someone saw us, we maybe hearing a alarm right now. alarm bell is heard Patrick: Like that... Pearl: Um...... Squidward: Well, maybe it not about us. Wesker: PA The gang entered the building. I want the Birdlady come in here to kill them! SpongeBob: Okay. Time for Plan Z: All of you distract the Birdlady while I save Sandy. Plankton: How? This is going to take a few months. A few years. I don't f****** know! Patrick: Here's she comes! door is opened and Wesker and the Birdlady walk in the room Wesker: Who the hell are you? SpongeBob: Oh. My name is- Chris: We don't have time for telling our names. Where is she? SpongeBob: And Sandy too!! Wesker: All right, you want to find out who this person is? to the Birdlady Well, then. the mask off Now, the person is.......the diguse off expect Chris gasped Chris: Jill...? SpongeBob: I can't belive it! Okay, you control her and became your command? Wesker: Yes and no. And that's not all, For the past 7 months, she was my servent and put the P30 device on her chest. Pearl: That's not fair! If like getting a mind control device and using it! SpongeBob: Now, where's Sandy? Wesker: I don't know. Where was I? Oh yeah. Now, attack them and kill them! by Micheal Jackson starts to play SpongeBob: Okay. I got a plan. RUN!!! gang runs around in circles and one person run to the door and she chase him Wesker: I getting bored......a sleeping gas bomb and puts on a gas mask Patrick: Guys....I getting sleepy...asleep rest of the gang feel asleep and Wesker pulls out a remote Wesker: Now, that's done. I can put more of the drug in her body. a button on the remote Chris and Jill were fighting Chris: to contrant the gang Guys, are you there. Hello? Hello? Wesker: the radio Well, who's here. I've knocked your friends out with sleeping gas and put more of the drug in her body. laugh HAHAHAHAHAHA! Chris: WHAT! Why in the hell would you do that?! I going to kick your ass! Wesker: That's not all. The sleeping gas is still here in the other room so you can't leave! Chris: Well...... I got nothing. Anyway, I'm going to free my friend. pulls the P30 device off of her chest Wesker: Okay! That's it! I going to bust this door right about...kick the door down now. Now, eat this! a sleeping gas bomb into the room Worker #1: Sir, I had the pap- yawns Here's the papers....fell asleep, dropping the papers Jill: What's going on? Chris: Look, I tell you all about it later! Now, we need...fell asleep and he starting to fall asleep Wesker: Oh, did I tell you? Nightly night, sucker! laugh AHAHAHAH!!! the scene cuts black as Chris pass out the gang woke up in a prison cell SpongeBob: Guys, where are we! Squidward: Yeah.... Sandy: guys, you inside in the cell with me! Everyone: Sandy! all hug her Sandy: Please, let me go. gang stop hugging Sandy Pearl: By the way, where's Chris? Sandy: Who is he? SpongeBob: I'll tell you later..... scene cuts to Chris, which he waking up Wesker: Well, well, well. Look who's waking up? While you was asleep, I've (bleep) her. Now, you going to have to do it for me. pull his pants down Chris: No. I'm not doing this. Wesker: If you don't, I'll kill you. Or I hurt you! Chris: Ugh! All right! Fine....Shit! Wesker: What's wrong? You scared? Chris: Well, yes..... But, she's waking up..... finally woke up. Chris: Uh, he made me do it. Jill: What? You too has- feel something in her mouth Wait! If that!..... vomited on Chris Chris: Ewww..... I sorry about all of this. Jill: It's okay... Now, let's go. Chris: Okay. both grab their clothes and walk away Wesker: Hey, wait! Ugh! What, where my sleeping gas bombs? Damnit! Meanwhile More to come soon!..... Trivia *This is the first episode to have a crossover from Resident Evil. *As in Family Sponge series, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Plankton, and Pearl has the same difference from the series in this episode. *Some scenes are from the game, Resident Evil 5 (Note that it's my favorite game. I finally beat it, anyway). *MeeMee, AiAi, Mr. Krabs, Leiana, North Goldman, Barbara, Consueela, Roger Rabbit, Natalya and Sonic has no lines in this episode. However, Crypto only has one line and John, Angela, Nancy, and Amy Rose has two lines. *Nick@Nite and Adult Swim version uses a different title card and all-non English versions titled "The Bioterrorism Mission" and also uses a different title card. *The song, Fire Burning, played on the credits. Also, the sing was sung by SpongeBob and Chris, where Jill is searching of them and freeing everyone. *In Japan version, Jill's battle suit color is Japanese indigo. Other colors in the world premiere are African violent (Africa), China pink (China), Russian violent and green (Russia), Mexican pink (Mexico), French pink and sky blue (France), Mardi Gras (New Orleans airing only), and wild strawberry and watermelon (UK) Censorship Scenes that were cut on TV TBA Main changes from the DVD TBA Smaller changes from the DVD TBA Miscellaneous scenes cut from televised movie TBA Scenes not on the DVD TBA Gallery SSPX0243.jpg SSPX0218.jpg TheHellControltitlecard2.png|Nick@Nite title card TheHellControltitlecard3.png|Spanish title card Rating *TV-14: DLSV (FOX/TBS) *TV-MA: L-S-V (Nick@Nite/Adult Swim) *X18+: A (Adult Themes and Dangerous Stunts) - N (Nudity) - SV (Sexual Violence) - D (Drug reference and use) - V (Violence) - L (Coarse Language) - S (Sexual references and situations) (Australia/Adult Swim version) *MA15+: A-L-S-V-D-SV (Australia/ Nick@Note, FOX, and TBS version) *21+ (Russia) *18 (Iceland) *-18 (France) *21+ (Maldives version; uncensored) *15+ (Maldives version; censored) *18: D-L-S-N-V (South Africa version; uncensored) *13: D-L-S-V (South Africa version; censored) Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episode Category:Specials Category:Two-part episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Pages with red links